monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Wyvern
Flying Wyverns (Japanese: 飛竜種 Hiryūshu) are large, bipedal monsters that have two wings. However, there are some Wyverns that are quadrupedal, operating their wingarms as forearms instead, like Tigrex and Nargacuga. Some are flightless despite their classification as Flying Wyverns, like the Akantor and Ukanlos. These Wyverns show their Wyvern ancestry by the small forewings on their two front limbs. Flying Wyverns make up a large majority of the monsters in the Monster Hunter franchise. First Generation Flying Wyverns MH4-Basarios Render 001.png|link=Basarios|Basarios MHW-Diablos Render 001.png|link=Diablos|Diablos MHW-Black Diablos Render 001.png|link=Black Diablos|Black Diablos MH4-Gravios Render 001.png|link=Gravios|Gravios MH4-Black Gravios Render 001.png|link=Black Gravios|Black Gravios MH4-Khezu Render 001.png|link=Khezu|Khezu MH4-Red Khezu Render 001.png|link=Red Khezu|Red Khezu MH4U-Monoblos Render 001.png|link=Monoblos|Monoblos MH4U-White Monoblos Render 001.png|link=White Monoblos|White Monoblos MHW-Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Rathalos|Rathalos MHW-Azure Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Azure Rathalos|Azure Rathalos MHWI-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Silver Rathalos|Silver Rathalos MHW-Rathian Render 001.png|link=Rathian|Rathian MHW-Pink Rathian Render 001.png|link=Pink Rathian|Pink Rathian MHWI-Gold Rathian Render 001.png|link=Gold Rathian|Gold Rathian Second Generation Flying Wyverns MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|link=Akantor|Akantor MHWI-Nargacuga Render 001.png|link=Nargacuga|Nargacuga MHWI-Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Tigrex|Tigrex MH4U-Ukanlos Render 001.png|link=Ukanlos|Ukanlos Third Generation Flying Wyverns MHWI-Barioth Render 001.png|link=Barioth|Barioth 3rdGen-Sand Barioth Render 001.png|link=Sand Barioth|Sand Barioth MHWI-Brute Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Brute Tigrex|Brute Tigrex 3rdGen-Giggi Render 001.png|link=Giggi|Giggi 3rdGen-Gigginox Render 001.png|link=Gigginox|Gigginox 3rdGen-Baleful Gigginox Render 001.png|link=Baleful Gigginox|Baleful Gigginox 3rdGen-Green Nargacuga Render 001.png|link=Green Nargacuga|Green Nargacuga MH3U-Lucent Nargacuga Render 001.png|link=Lucent Nargacuga|Lucent Nargacuga Fourth Generation Flying Wyverns MHGen-Astalos Render 001.png|link=Astalos|Astalos MHGU-Boltreaver Astalos Render 001.png|link=Boltreaver Astalos|Boltreaver Astalos MH4-Ruby Basarios Render 001.png|link=Ruby Basarios|Ruby Basarios MHGU-Bloodbath Diablos Render 001.png|link=Bloodbath Diablos|Bloodbath Diablos MHGen-Silverwind Nargacuga Render 001.png|link=Silverwind Nargacuga|Silverwind Nargacuga MHGen-Dreadking Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Dreadking Rathalos|Dreadking Rathalos MHGen-Dreadqueen Rathian Render 001.png|link=Dreadqueen Rathian|Dreadqueen Rathian MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|link=Seregios|Seregios MHGen-Grimclaw Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Grimclaw Tigrex|Grimclaw Tigrex MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Molten Tigrex|Molten Tigrex Fifth Generation Flying Wyverns MHW-Bazelgeuse Render 001.png|link=Bazelgeuse|Bazelgeuse MHWI-Seething Bazelgeuse Render 001.png|link=Seething Bazelgeuse|Seething Bazelgeuse MHW-Legiana Render 001.png|link=Legiana|Legiana MHWI-Shrieking Legiana Render 001.png|link=Shrieking Legiana|Shrieking Legiana MHW-Paolumu Render 001.png|link=Paolumu|Paolumu MHWI-Nightshade Paolumu Render 001.png|link=Nightshade Paolumu|Nightshade Paolumu Frontier Generation Flying Wyverns FrontierGen-Anorupatisu Render 002.png|link=Anorupatisu|Anorupatisu FrontierGen-Zenith Anorupatisu Render 001.png|link=Zenith Anorupatisu|Zenith Anorupatisu FrontierGen-Berukyurosu Render 003.png|link=Berukyurosu|Berukyurosu FrontierGen-Bogabadorumu Render 001.png|link=Bogabadorumu|Bogabadorumu FrontierGen-Peerless Bogabadorumu Render 001.png|link=Bombardier Bogabadorumu|Bombardier Bogabadorumu FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|link=Doragyurosu|Doragyurosu FrontierGen-Zenith Doragyurosu Render 001.png|link=Zenith Doragyurosu|Zenith Doragyurosu FrontierGen-Diorekkusu Render 001.png|link=Diorekkusu|Diorekkusu FrontierGen-Dyuragaua Render 001.png|link=Dyuragaua|Dyuragaua FrontierGen-Egyurasu Render 001.png|link=Egyurasu|Egyurasu FrontierGen-Espinas Render 002.png|link=Espinas|Espinas FrontierGen-Espinas Subspecies Render 002.png|link=Espinas Subspecies|Espinas Subspecies FrontierGen-Espinas Rare Species Render 001.png|link=Espinas Rare Species|Espinas Rare Species FrontierGen-Zenith Espinas Render 001.png|link=Zenith Espinas|Zenith Espinas FrontierGen-Zenith Gravios Render 001.png|link=Zenith Gravios|Zenith Gravios FrontierGen-Gureadomosu Render 002.png|link=Gureadomosu|Gureadomosu FrontierGen-Gurenzeburu Render 002.png|link=Gurenzeburu|Gurenzeburu MHFG-Halk Render 001.png|Halk|link=Halk FrontierGen-Hyujikiki Render 001.png|link=Hyujikiki|Hyujikiki FrontierGen-Zenith Hyujikiki Render 001.png|link=Zenith Hyujikiki|Zenith Hyujikiki FrontierGen-Meraginasu Render 003.png|link=Meraginasu|Meraginasu FrontierGen-Zenith Khezu Render 001.png|link=Zenith Khezu|Zenith Khezu Mi Ru (Unknown Flying Fox).png|link=Mi Ru|Mi Ru FrontierGen-Mysterious Mi Ru Screenshot 001.jpg|link=Mysterious Mi Ru|Mysterious Mi Ru FrontierGen-Fleeting Nargacuga Render 001.png|link=Fleeting Nargacuga|Blinking Nargacuga FrontierGen-Odibatorasu Render 001.png|link=Odibatorasu|Odibatorasu FrontierGen-Pariapuria Render 001.png|link=Pariapuria|Pariapuria FrontierGen-Supremacy Pariapuria Render 001.png|link=ThirstyPariapuria|Thirsty Pariapuria FrontierGen-Poborubarumu Render 001.png|link=Poborubarumu|Poborubarumu FrontierGen-Zenith Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Zenith Rathalos|Zenith Rathalos FrontierGen-Zenith Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Zenith Tigrex|Zenith Tigrex FrontierGen-Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Render 001.png|link=Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern)|Unknown FrontierGen-Varusaburosu Render 001.png|link=Varusaburosu|Varusaburosu FrontierGen-Zenaserisu Render 001.png|link=Zenaserisu|Zenaserisu FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|link=Zerureusu|Zerureusu MHF-Z Peerless Zerueusu Render 001.jpeg|link=Sparkling Zerureusu|Sparkling Zerureusu Monster Hunter Online Flying Wyverns MHO-Crystal Basarios Render 002.png|link=Crystal Basarios|Crystal Basarios MHO-Sandstone Basarios Render 001.png|link=Sand Basarios|Sandstone Basarios MHO-Shattered Monoblos Render 002.png|link=Shattered Monoblos|Shattered Monoblos MHO-Conflagration Rathian Render 001.png|link=Conflagration Rathian|Conflagration Rathian Monster Hunter Explore Flying Wyverns MHXR-Frozen Barioth Render 001.png|Frozen Barioth|link=Frozen Barioth MHXR-Gilded Diablos Render 001.png|Gilded Diablos|link=Gilded Diablos Steel armor diablos.png|Steel Armor Diablos|link=Steel Armor Diablos MHXR-Virulent Gigginox Render 001.png|Virulent Gigginox|link=Virulent Gigginox MH-XR-Yoga Gigginox Render 001.png|Yoga Gigginox|link=Yoga Gigginox MHXR-Fiercewater Nargacuga Render 001.png|Fiercewater Nargacuga MHXR-Destruction Wyvern Rathalos Render 001.jpg|Destruction Wyvern Rathalos|link=Destruction Wyvern Rathalos MHXR-Flame Rathalos Render 001.png|Flame Rathalos|link=Flame Rathalos MHXR-Scorching Heat Rathian Render 001.jpg|Scorching Heat Rathian|link=Scorching Heat Rathian MHXR-Demonic Seregios Render 001.png|Demonic Seregios|link=Demonic Seregios Evangelion Tigrex Image.png|Evangelion Tigrex|link=Evangelion Tigrex Monster Hunter Stories Flying Wyverns MHST-Enslaved Tigrex Screenshot 002.jpg|link=Tigrex EX|Tigrex EX Notes *There are no new Flying Wyverns in the Monster Hunter Orage series. *Remobra was previously a Flying Wyvern in the Second Generation of Monster Hunter Series before being reclassified as a Snake Wyvern in the later generations. *Halks are friendly Flying Wyverns. Category:Monster Types Category:Flying Wyverns